Une nuit au Queen's hotel
by Laetitia I
Summary: Une petite scène très succincte sur ce qui aurait pu se passer entre W&J dans le dernier épisode (possible spoilers)


Julia regardait par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'on la fixait du regard.

William avait laissé de côté les preuves concernant Gillies pour se perdre dans la contemplation de la femme qu'il avait failli perdre encore une fois. Elle semblait inquiète. Julia n'avait pas avalé grand chose au dîner et William pria intérieurement pour que cette histoire se termine rapidement.

Il ne savait pas si Julia réussirait à tenir le coup encore longtemps. Julia était sans aucun doute la femme la plus courageuse et entêtée qu'il ait jamais connu mais, ces dernières années, la vie ne l'avait pas épargnée.

La nuit était tombée sur Toronto, les passants marchaient dans la rue bras dessus bras dessous. Julia rêvait de pouvoir sortir au bras de William pour aller voir une pièce de théâtre ou dîner au restaurant, en tête à tête, à parler de tout et de rien, à faire des projets. Mais hélas, en ce moment les projets n'étaient pas d'actualité. Leur seule préoccupation du moment était de pouvoir rester en vie assez longtemps pour pouvoir arrêter Gillies.

Julia sourit malgré elle en repensant à l'ironie de la vie. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle et William se retrouvaient au Queen's hotel. Et comme à chaque fois, leur rencontre n'avait rien de romantique. Julia rêvait de pouvoir partager une chambre similaire avec l'homme qu'elle aimait sans avoir besoin d'aucune justification, mais juste seulement parce qu'ils avaient envie de se retrouver tous les deux et de partager une nuit des plus romantiques. Malheureusement, le sort semblait s'acharner sur eux.

Julia soupira sans sans rendre compte. William posa les feuilles sur la table et s'approcha d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle sentit immédiatement la chaleur de son corps derrière son dos. Julia se retourna et lui sourit tristement.

« Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir un vrai sourire sur ce si beau visage »

Julia baissa la tête pour lui cacher son malêtre mais William n'était pas dupe.

« Nous allons le retrouver Julia. N'abandonne pas, pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi »

Julia chassa furtivement une larme qui avait commencé son ascension sur sa joue.

« Refuser ta main a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie. Je suis tellement désolée William. Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire souffrir »

William la regarda un long moment avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

« C'est déjà oublié et tu n'avais pas le choix »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains « Quand tout ceci sera fini, je me mettrai une nouvelle fois à genoux devant toi et crois moi cette fois ci je ne te permettrai pas de fuir »

Julia rigola doucement tout en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ces quelques jours qu'elle avait du passé sans William lui avaient paru interminables. Tout lui avait manqué : son odeur, sa force et sa douceur quand il la serrait contre lui, ses mots d'amour et de réconfort qu'il lui chuchotait tendrement à l'oreille.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes, savourant la présence de l'autre.

Puis William lui prit la main pour l'attirer vers le lit.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, tu es exténuée »

Julia hocha la tête silencieusement. William lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Julia tenta de contenir sa déception tandis qu'elle défaisait les pinces qui tenaient sa longue chevelure en place. Elle aurait souhaité plus que tout pouvoir s'endormir dans les bras de William ce soir mais elle savait qu'il avait des principes et Julia décida de se faire une raison.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour laisser tomber ses cheveux lorsqu'elle vit William sur le seuil de sa porte.

Il la regardait intensément et avait cette lueur de désir dans le regard qu'il ne cachait plus en sa présence.

Julia se sentit rougir sous son regard et joua nerveusement avec ses mains.

William avait retiré sa veste et son veston et défait les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Julia aimait plus que tout le voir aussi décontracté. Elle le trouvait encore plus séduisant. William Murdoch était vraiment un homme d'une rare beauté.

William prit son courage à deux mains. Il enleva ses chaussures avant de s'allonger au dessus des couvertures. Julia le regarda faire pendant un long moment indécise. Devait elle le rejoindre et s'allonger à côté de lui ?

Sa décision fut prise lorsque William lui tendit la main.

« J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité dans mes bras ce soir »

Julia s'y réfugia sans aucune hésitation. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux de contentement.

« Merci d'être là pour moi et d'être aussi compréhensif »

William vint se positionner juste au dessus d'elle « Je serai toujours là pour toi. Maintenant endors toi. Je veille sur toi » Il tourna la tête vers l'arme qui était positionnée juste à côté de lui sur la table de nuit.

« William tu as aussi besoin de repos, je... » William l'interrompit en posant son index sur ses lèvres « J'ai toujours rêvé pouvoir te regarder dormir pendant une nuit entière »

Julia était incapable de détacher son regard du sien. Ses lèvres l'attirèrent à lui comme des aimants. William fit les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient. Il l'embrassa longuement, profondément comme si ce baiser devait être le dernier. Puis lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer, William attira la tête de Julia contre son épaule. Lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée, William murmura à son oreille « La prochaine fois que nous viendrons ici, je te promet que ce ne sera pas pour dormir »

Julia déposa un baiser dans son cou et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'importe ce qu'il devait arriver du moment qu'elle avait son amour.


End file.
